Un Dimanche pour Voldemort
by Voldarchie
Summary: Quand par un beau dimanche matin Voldi décide d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner à Poudlard, sa tourne à la catastrophe... R&R please! NEW CHAPTER UPLOAD
1. Réveil

Un Dimanche Pour Voldemort  
  
Disclamer : Tout, malheureusement, appartient à J.K Rowling, comme vous le savez tous. L'histoire est de moa, avec un peu d'aide de deux grandes copines a moi ki se reconnaîtront...^^  
  
Chapitre I  
  
Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les épais rideaux de la chambre de Voldemort, celui-ci éteignit son réveil en plumes multicolores qui entonnait bruyamment l'hymne national de l'Indochine. Il s'assit sur son lit, son pyjama Pocahontas trop court dévoilant ses mollets, et enfila ses pantoufles lapinets rose en peluche. Il retira son bonnet de nuit à pompon et se dirigea lentement vers la porte, chantonnant : La la schtroumfs la la, viens chantez en chœur, la la la schtroumfs la la, sa porteras bonheur !  
  
Alors que Voldemort se dirigeait vers la salle à manger, il rencontra un Lucius Malfoy complètement bouleverser.  
  
-Lord !!! Mon maître !! Je dois absolument vous parlez !! Il se trouve que...  
  
Il constata brutalement que son interlocuteur revêtais une tenue assez...euh...originale !!  
  
-Que faites-vous dans cette tenue Lord ?  
  
-Euh...je...mais...je suis...membre du club de la juste appréciation des boutons de gnome et...euh...nous organisons une soirée hommage au poignés d'armoires !!!  
  
Lucius afficha une telle mine d'incompréhension que Voldemort poursuivit :  
  
-Je vais déjeuner, vous venez ?  
  
-Euh...mais...bon...d'accord, balbutia Lucius.  
  
Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, tandis que les pantoufles lapinets rose émettaient un couic couic très désagréable sur le parquet.  
  
Tout à coup, un homme apparu, face à Voldemort.  
  
-Vous êtes un esprit du mal et vous êtes régulièrement en danger de mort ? Et bien j'ai quelque chose pour vous ! Hurla-t-il, aspergeant Voldemort de postillons. Je me nomme Pier-Paul Paré, représentant en assurances !  
  
-HORS DE MA VUE !!!!!!! Hurla Lucius, et l'homme disparu.  
  
Voldemort avait peine à retenir ses larmes.  
  
-Comme...c'est...triste...pleurnicha-t-il.  
  
-Mais Lord !  
  
-Il n'y a pas de mais, jeune homme ! Vous n'avez pas fait votre lit ce matin ! Couina Voldi. Allez, houste !!!  
  
Lucius n'y comprenait plus rien. Il transplana et disparu.  
  
Voldemort poursuivit sa route vers la cuisine.  
  
C'est tout pour l'instant, même si je sais que c'est très court. Si vous aimez, un chtit review, sa fé tjrs plaisir... ^^ 


	2. Garde robe

Un Dimanche Pour Voldemort  
  
Chapitre II  
  
Disclamer : Encore et toujours, tout appartient à cette mystérieuse femme que tout le monde connaît... (euh...ein ?) Mais J.K bien sûr ! (OOOH !!!)  
  
Poursuivant sa route vers la cuisine, Voldemort décida finalement, faute de contenu du frigo, d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner à Poudlard. Il faut bien que quelqu'un puisse bénéficier de ma présence ! Pensa modestement Voldi. Il retourna à sa chambre et rumina contre le contenu de sa garde-robe.  
  
-Hummmm....Ah ! JE SAIS !!! S'écria-t-il soudain.  
  
Il se dirigea à la hâte vers sa grande armoire et y extirpa des vêtements. Il s'agissait d'un kilt écossais, un chandail noir Harley-Davinson et d'une chapeau vert à plumes, comme dans les costumes Hollandais. Il enfila ensuite des bottes en peau de caribou avec des perles indiennes et, cerise sur le plat de cerises, il mit sur ses yeux d'immenses lunettes de plonger.  
  
-Mais je suis d'une telle élégance ! dit-il en bombant avantageusement le torse. Ooh, j'allais oublier.  
  
Il s'approcha à nouveaux de l'armoire et y prit une bouteille de parfum portant l'inscription : Odeur d'un gars de la construction sur un toit de bardeau par une journée humide du mois de Juillet. Il s'en mit généreusement et transplana pour Poudlard.  
  
Une fois à Poudlard, Voldemort remonta lentement l'allée de pierre bordée de statues de sangliers aillés.  
  
- Quelles drôles de créatures...se dit tout haut le seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
-Il s'agit d'une créature du XIIIe siècle, créé par le physicien Elrabus Quelva, en Belgique. Si les réactions des atomes furent imprévisibles dû à la non-documentation sur le sujet à cette époque, il en résultat d'une certaine déformation du sujet de l'expérience, termina Hermione, avec ses cheveux mal-coifés. (l'abomination!)  
  
-Ein? S'enquit Voldemort  
  
-Ooh mais c'est clairement indiqué dans le chapitre huit du deuxième index de l'Histoire de Poudlard!  
  
-Euh...  
  
-Je suis désolée je dois immédiatement aller à la bibliothèque. Quelqu'un doit mettre un terme à l'ignorance des mages noirs envers les créatures opprimées de ce monde.  
  
Et elle partie à toute allure en direction du château.  
  
Voldemort poursuivit sa route vers le château, les perles de ses bottes s'entrechoquant dans un bruit de clochettes.  
  
Si vous aimez cette fic, faites-moi le savoir ! *avide de reviews* 


	3. Bol de porridge et équipe spéciale d'int...

Un Dimanche Pour Voldemort  
  
Chapitre III :  
  
Bol de porridge et équipe spéciale d'intervention  
  
Disclamer : Ais-je vraiment besoin de redire que rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Seulement la petite histoire est de moi...  
  
À Poudlard, tous prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, bavardant tranquillement. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Voldemort surgit à l'intérieur.  
  
Voldemort : Hé hé! Me voici!  
  
Des cris étouffés retentirent de toutes parts. Puis, une voix s'éleva parmi les élèves.  
  
Lee Jordan : Bienvenue à l'émission des gens riches et maggiiiiqques! Aujourd'hui nous recevons comme invité spécial Lord Voldemort!  
  
Professeur McGonnagal : Jordan!!!  
  
Jordan : Mais je ne faisais que commenter la situation professeur!  
  
McGonnagal : Il ne s'agit pas d'un match de Quidditch, Jordan!! Concentrez- vous sur votre assiette!!  
  
Jordan : Oui professeur...  
  
Severus Rogue : POTTER!!! MAIS FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE!!!  
  
Harry Potter : Mais...je ne...mais...  
  
Rogue : Veuillez noter, Mr Potter, que 50 points serons retirés à votre maison pour votre bégaiement et votre non-accomplissement de supposé héros !!  
  
Harry : mmmmhmhmmmmm (marmonnages incompréhensibles)  
  
Alors que Voldemort s'apprêtais à hurler pour obtenir son petit-déjeuner, Un homme très sûr de lui-même fracassa la porte et entra.  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart : Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai la situation bien en main !!  
  
Hermione s'évanouit, sa grosse tête mal coiffée fracassant le sol. (NDA :J'adore ses cheveux...)  
  
Ron Weasley : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici lui !  
  
Lockhart : Je viens vous sauvez la mise !  
  
Neville Londubat : Où sa un casino ??  
  
Rogue : Non mais est-ce qu'il prend de la drogue ???  
  
Voldemort : SA SUFFIT !!!!  
  
Tout le monde se tût, y compris Lockhart qui en profita pour se recoiffer.  
  
Voldemort : Bon ! VOUS LÀ !  
  
Sibylle Trelawney : Moi ?  
  
Voldi : Non, vous vos trois yeux me répugnent. Je parle à celui avec des cheveux gras et un immense pif au milieu de la figure !  
  
Rogue se leva si brutalement qu sa chaise tomba à la renverse.  
  
Rogue : JE N'AI PAS LES CHEVEUX GRAS, PAS PLUS QUE J'AI UN GROS NEZ !!!  
  
Voldemort : Alors, dans ce cas, comment saviez-vous que je m'adressais à vous ?  
  
Rogue : mmmmmhmmmmhmmm (marmonages incompréhensibles)  
  
Voldemort : Apportez-moi un bol de porridge ! EXECUTION !  
  
Rogue : Humph !  
  
Rogue, rouge de honte devant les élèves de Gryffondor qui se payaient abondamment la tête de leur professeur, se leva et alla chercher un bol de porridge pour le seigneur ténébreux. En l'apportant à ce dernier, il s'enfargea dans ses propres pieds (NDA : comme Harry dans Hp2!), fit un impressionnant vol planer avec le bol de porridge et atterrit finalement sur le parquet dans un gros SSSPPPLLLLLOOOOUUUSSSSSHHHH émit par le bol de porridge éclaboussant partout.  
  
Soudain, les portes se rerefracassèrent et une équipe spéciale d'intervention entrèrent et cernèrent Rogue.  
  
-Vous êtes condamner à 20 ans de prison pour le meurtre crapuleux et non préméditer d'un pauvre bol de porridge sans défenses !  
  
Lee Jordan : Les policiers sont en train de procéder à l'arrestation de Severus Rogue, professeur de potion et directeur de la maison des Serpentards. Bien que Severus fût toujours un professeur injuste, un individu méprisable et un ****** de Serpentard, il...  
  
McGonnagal : JORDAN !!!  
  
Jordan : Mais je ne faisais que commenter la situation professeur !  
  
McGonnagal : Il ne s'agit pas d'un match Jordan ! Concentrez-vous sur votre assiette !  
  
Jordan : Oui professeur... 


	4. Ma méchanceté oublié

Un Dimanche Pour Voldemort  
  
Disclamer : Tout est a J.K, je fais pas d'argent et tout et tout... Seule la chtite histoire est à MoA.  
  
Je tiens à dire gros MMMIIIIICCHHHIIIEEEE à tout mes rewiers, je vous adore ! Alors voili la chapitre 4 !  
  
Chapitre IV : Ma méchanceté oublié  
  
Lorsque la brigade spéciale d'intervention eue enfin quitter les lieux, Voldemort en eu assez de ne pas pouvoir prendre son petit-déjeuner. Après avoir fait une petite crise en tapant des poings et des pieds sur le sol en pleurnichant, il semblant reprendre contenance.  
  
-Sa suffit ! Cria-t-il à la communauté de Poudlard. Je quitte les lieux !  
  
Son de criquets.  
  
-Inutile d'essayer de me retenir !  
  
Balle de foin qui roule au vent.  
  
-Sa va sa va ! Je m'en vais !  
  
Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les portes de Poudlard. Il tourna la tête, mais continua à avancer.  
  
-Vous regretterez d'avoir mis à la porte le mage le plus puissant...  
  
BANG !  
  
En parlant, Voldemort avait foncé brutalement dans les portes.  
  
D'un air étourdit, il marmonna que tout allait bien...  
  
Je savais bien que j'aurais du rester au lit...  
  
Il remit sa jupe écossaise en place et s'assura que son chapeau à plume avait bien l'effet Robin des bois espérer et quitta Poudlard, le feu aux joues.  
  
Il décida de regagner son manoir.  
  
Une fois dans son salon, il se mit à faire les cents pas. Soudain, Lucius réapparut.  
  
-Lord ! Il faut absolument que je... Mais que faites vous ?  
  
Voldemort avait pris un air de vagabond sur le bord du désespoir et noyait sa peine dans des litres d'eau, se suicidant à coup de vitamines des Flintstones.  
  
-Plus personne ne me trouve terrifiant... se lamenta Voldi, qui avait remit son pyjama Pocahontas et ses pantoufles lapinets roses en peluche.  
  
Lucius n'en doutait pas un instant vu comment son maître avait agi ses derniers jours.  
  
-On va remédier à la situation Lord ! Je vais vous aidez à redevenir la terreur que vous étiez !  
  
Voldemort avait maintenant les yeux pleins d'espoir.  
  
-Vous êtes sûr ?  
  
-Parfaitement ! On va commencer par aller faire les boutiques !  
  
Et c'est ainsi que Voldi et Lucius partirent à la chasse aux aubaines dans les rues bondées de pré au Lard...  
  
Après une succession de robe à carreaux, de jupes de dentelles et de chapeaux de fanfreluches (je vous laisse imaginez l'essayage... ^^), Lucius s'était endormit dans un petit fauteuil du magasin alors que Voldi essayait différentes teintes de vernis à ongles, regardait qu'elle était sa palette de couleur et testait différents parfums. Un véritable cauchemar. Lucius avait d'ailleurs frôlé la crise cardiaque, quelques heures plus tôt, quand son maître avait déclaré vouloir une sucette à la cerise sur le champ, faute de quoi il exterminerait tout le monde à portée de baguette. Pourtant, Lucius y avait décelé une pointe de méchanceté, il se dit donc que tout n'était pas perdu pour son maître. Certes, il y avait encore du chemin à faire...  
  
-Mon maître, dit soudainement Lucius, une fois réveillé. Sa suffit. Il n'y a qu'une seule place en ce monde qui peut vous faire retrouver toute votre méchanceté ! Je parle bien sur de Barjo et Beurk, dans l'Allée des Embrumes.  
  
-Vous avez raison Lucius ! Je me suis incroyablement laissé aller ces temps- ci ! Rugit Voldemort, retrouvant son air glacial et ses yeux rougeoyants.  
  
Lucius, qui en avait presque oublié l'ancienne gloire de son maître, senti tout à coup une bouffée de fierté monter en lui.  
  
Les deux hommes partirent donc d'un pas décidé vers l'Allée des Embrumes, les entrailles de toute la société de Magie Noire de Grande-Bretagne.  
  
Voldemort marchait en tête, la tête haute, l'air puissant, déterminé et glorieux. Il avançait d'un pas vif, défiant tout le monde du regard. Sa cape flottait derrière lui, synonyme de toute sa puissance. Tandis qu'il parcourait les rues sombres et peuplés de créatures étranges, Voldemort offrait tout un discours sur sa ténébreuse personne au pauvre Lucius, qu'il l'écoutait néanmoins sans broncher.  
  
-Je tiens donc à vous rappeler que je suis la puissance du mal la plus craint et la plus respectée de tout le royaume et qu...  
  
Voldemort ne finit jamais cette phrase. Sûrement parce qu'il était trop occupé à extraire la boue qu'il avait dans la bouche, résultat d'une chute spectaculaire, suivit d'un double saut périlleux avant que Voldi avec exécuté, tête première, en se prenant les pieds dans sa cape... 


End file.
